A deadly beginning
by Luvya
Summary: Mike gets a note that could well lead to his death....


A Deadly Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Glory Days, I only own the Plot and Characters you don't recognize.

Summery: Mike gets a note that could be the end of him.

Authors Notes: ~*^*~ means scene change, ^__^ means commercial brake  

"Come on Mike, something happened last night you've been 'glowing' as you put it all morning" Rudy said to his friend.

"Nothing Happened" Mike said firmly. "Anyway what happened between you and vampire girl?"

"I said I wouldn't tell you and I'm not going to" 

"Okay I'll give you a deal, at the same time we'll say what happened" Mike suggested Rudy nodded.

"Ready… 1… 2… 3…"

"NOTHING" They both said together.

"You're lying," They said again.

"You too spend way to much time together." Zane said. Mike and Rudy laughed.

"Alright what do you want?" Rudy asked.

"Actually Mike, Sam wanted me to give you this. It arrived last night but you weren't home." Handing Mike and envelope. Rudy gave Mike a meaningful look. Zane then walked away.

"Well… open it…" Rudy urged. Mike ripped open the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. His face turned white as he read it. 

"What… What is it?" Rudy asked worried, he watched as Mike handed over the piece of paper. Rudy read out load what it said.

"You Will Die like your father…."

^__^

~*^*~

_Ring, Ring_

Ellie took off her gloves and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Ellie… Get down to the station now"_

"Rudy?"

_"Yeah… just get down here…"_

"Did something happen to Mike?"

_"Can't Explain… but in away… yes…"_

"I'll be right there…."

~*^*~

"Mike calm down it could be just a prank" Rudy said watching Mike pace.

"How could it be just a prank? Damn it Rudy… This person could know something" Mike said angrily 

"Alright, Alright I'm here what happened?" Ellie asked rushing in.

"You called her?" Mike exploded.

"I had to Mike… she needed to be here"

"Could some one please tell me whats going on?" Ellie yelled.

"Mike got this today…"Rudy said handing over the note (which was now in a plastic bag) to Ellie. She let out a gasp.

"Yeah, Yeah, what are we going to do?" Mike asked slightly calmer with Ellie near by.

"Not we…"

"Come on Rudy… we are a team…"

"Not this time Mike Your in danger" Rudy said firmly.

"But" Mike started.

"No buts! Just go home and keep quiet for a couple of days, I don't want to stage your death like I did with Ellie…" Rudy said trailing off.

"Oh all right" Mike finally gave in not wanting to do that to his family.

^__^

~*^*~

Mike paused as he reached the door to his home. He couldn't believe that someone knew something about his father's death. He could remember it as if it was yesterday.

~*^*~

_Mike had been walking home from school with Rudy._

_"So then Dan made a bet with Harry saying he couldn't get Jessie to go out with him…" A younger Rudy said to Mike. He nodded and looked down his street, which they had just turned down, he then saw a whole heap of police cars around his house. Mike then broke into a run and didn't stop running till he got into his house._

_"Mike!" His mum said not realising what the time was._

_"What… Happened…" He asked, immediately knowing something bad had happened._

_"Your dad's… dead…"_

~*^*~

"Mike! Come on… snap out of it" Mike jumped and turned around. It was Sam.

"You'll never guess who showed up last night" 

"Who…"

"Bill!"

"Bill?"

"Dad's best friend Bill…" Mike suddenly remembered.

"Hasn't he been out of Glory for a while?"

"Yeah ever since dad… you know…" Mike nodded. He knew all right. 

"Anyway are you going to open the door or am I gonna hafta do it?" Mike absentmindedly opened the door and walked in.

"Mikey!" A voice yelled. Mike turned to see Bill Ponfod coming over to him.

"Hey Bill" Mike said forcing himself to sound cheerful.

 "Honey your home early" His mum said

"No… Everything's fine… I just had to come and see 'uncle bill'" Mike said. Bill laughed. 

"So I come in last night and you weren't there… is there some hot girl in your life?" Bill asked.

"No… I was at the office starting up my new book."  Bill's face looked slightly frosty for a second but went unnoticed.

"If you just excuse me… I'm going to go up to my room." Bill and Mitzi nodded.

~*^*~

Mike gasped as he went into his room. It was trashed. He whipped out his cellphone and dialled.

_"Hello"_

"Rudy get over here…"

_"Mike? What's wrong?"_

"Get over here… but don't let Sam and everyone know what's wrong"

_"I'll be right there…"_

"And Rudy?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Don't bring Ellie"

_"Okay"_ Mike hung up the phone. A pair of eyes are seen watching Mike going to sit on his bed. They go unnoticed.

^__^

~*^*~

Rudy knocked on the door slightly worried about his friend.

"Rudy my boy! How are you?" A man asked. Rudy thought for a moment trying to place his face.

"Bill! Glad to see your back…. Is Mike here? I need to talk to him about something…" 

"Yeah he's in his room.. I'll go get him…" 

"No, I'll go up" Rudy said going up the stairs.

~*^*~

"Hey Mike I'm… Whoa…" Rudy said as Mike opened the door.

"So you think its just a prank now?" Mike asked waving his hand around his room.

"No… but why trash just your room and not the whole house?" 

"I don't know… perhaps the person just wanted to show how close he was…"

"Yeah… Hey what's this" Rudy asked noticing an envelope. Mike picked it up.

"Don't open it" Rudy advised. Mike nodded and gave it to Rudy.

"I'll get Manny to look at it and I'll tell you what it says…

"Manny?"

"One of our new officers" 

"Oh…Alright"

"I can't tell you this enough times. Keep Quiet. Don't go to the Gazette don't go anywhere… stay here!"

"What I'm grounded? There's always a chance I could get killed here… I mean he's already done this…"

"I know but is for your own good…"

_Ring, Ring_

Mike looked at his cellphone.

"Should I answer it?"

"Yeah… It could be Ellie…"

"Alright" Mike punched a button.

"Hello?"

_"Just thought I'd tell you Mike… you wont be safe anywhere… I could get you right now…"_

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

_"It doesn't matter… you will find out soon enough…"_ Then the phone when dead.

  "Who was it?" Rudy asked.

"Someone who told me I wont be safe anywhere" Mike said

"Oh… Shit…" was all Rudy could say.

~*^*~

"I need to find out what that not says ASAP" Rudy yelled. After leaving Mike with firm instructions not to go anywhere by himself. He had returned to the station.

"Rudy calm down" Ellie said coming into the room.

"I can't Mike has been a friend of mine since childhood. I will find out who's behind all this"

"Got the note" Manny said giving it to Rudy.

"Finally" Rudy said and looked at it. He then gasped. 

"What?" Ellie asked, Rudy then gave it to Ellie and she read it out loud.

"You will be dying very soon…"

^__^

~*^*~

Mike was bored… Sam had gone over to Zane's and apologized to him and brought Zane back so they where watching movies on the couch, and therefore Mike was up in his room tidying it.  When his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Mike?"_

"Ellie?"

_"Can you come down to that house in the woods?"_

"You mean the ones the 'vampires' where in?" 

_"Yeah…"_

"Alright, I'll be there soon…" Mike hung up the phone.

~*^*~

"Zane, Sam… I'm just going out I can be reached on my cell phone okay?" Mike asked

"Yeah its fine…" Sam replied.

Mike walked out the door. 

~*^*~

"Did you get any finger prints?" Rudy asked Manny as soon as he came out.

"Yeah, and I hate to tell you this but it matched some old records" Manny said.

"What?"

"I'm not sure when it happened but at one stage the police got every fingerprint in Glory."

"Yeah…. It was just after Mike's Dad died" Rudy said remembering. Ellie looked shocked.

"You mean it could be true?" She asked.

"That Max Dole was murdered? Yep"

"Ahem… here are the details on whose finger prints they are"

"Thanks" Manny left leaving Rudy and Ellie looking at the file.

"Oh Shit…" Rudy said after reading the name.

~*^*~

"Ellie?" Mike called out. He couldn't help but feel nervous. He had probably done a very stupid thing.

"Come on Ellie… this isn't time for games." Mike paused waiting for a response but there was no reply.

~*^*~

_Knock, Knock_

"Where's Mike?" Ellie asked as soon as Sam opened the door.

"Hi to you to Ellie"

"This is serious Sam where's Mike?" Rudy repeated.

"I don't know, he just said he was going out…" 

"Damn it" Ellie cursed.

"Did he say anything else?" 

"That he could be reached by his cell phone, why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… everything's fine…" Rudy said quickly.

"All right… bye" Sam started to close the door.

"Sam?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" As soon as the door was closed Rudy whipped out his cell phone.

~*^*~

_Ring, Ring_

Mike picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?"

_"Mike? Where are you?"_

"I'm waiting for Ellie"

_"What? Ellie's here with me"_

"Shit I can't believe I fell…" Mike felt a gun behind his back. He slowly put his hands up dropping the phone. 

"Well, Well Mike… I see you are very wise…." A voice said to him.

"I should have known something was up when I suggested the vampire house… Ellie doesn't know where that is." Mike said trying to place the voice.

~*^*~  (Same time)

_"I can't believe I fell…"_

"Mike? Mike?" Rudy yelled into the phone, as soon as it went quiet.

"What? What is it?" Ellie asked.

"I don't… wait I'm picking up something…."

_ "I should have known something was up when I suggested the vampire house… Ellie doesn't know where that is." _Mike's voice said coming through the phone.

Rudy was glad that Mike had said where he was.

"Come on" Rudy said going over to the car.

~*^*~

"Move to the wall" The voice ordered. Mike moved to the wall in front of him.

"Stop… Turn around" Mike slowly turned around now very aware he had done a very stupid thing.

"Well Mike you always wanted to know weather or not your dad was murdered.

"Yeah…" Mike slowly said his heart pounding.

"Well how do you feel being killed by the same person who killed your father?"

"YOU killed him?"

"Yes… and I guess you want to know who I am" Mike finally figured out who it was.

"Bill?" Mike asked. The person whipped off his Mask.

"Yes it was me!"

"But you where his best friend!"

"Please… I was always in his shadow, goody-good Bill always there to have Max's cast offs, and I'm doing this so Rudy gets every bit of Glory he deserves.

"Our friendship's not like that" Mike said. Noticing the door opening.

"Yes it is, it's the same as Max and mine was" Bill pulled the trigger. Mike could feel sweat down the back of his neck

"Rudy and I are equal… You and Dad where too"

"I'm getting tired of this" Suddenly the gun went off and everything went black.

^__^

"MIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ellie screamed running over to the still body on the ground. She heard another gunshot and she turned just to see Bill fall down. Rudy then ran over to Mike.

"2 men down in the house in the woods…." He yelled into his walky-talky

"He's still breathing" Rudy told a now in hysterics Ellie.

~*^*~

_Come on Mike you have to make it_ Rudy thought to him-self in the hospital waiting room. The ambulance had come straight away and Rudy had called Mikes family and Hazel, who where all coming.

_Not just for me but Ellie too_ Ellie was now crying on Rudy's shoulders.

"I never got to tell him…" Ellie started to say.

"DON'T think like that… he will be okay. Rudy said reassuringly. He looked up as a door opened.

"How is he?" Mitzi asked in hysterics.

"He's in surgery" Rudy said. Sam let a sob on Zane's shoulder and Sara just looked shocked. They all sat down and waited. 

~*^*~ (2 hours later…)

Rudy looked up as a doctor came in. He woke up the sleeping Ellie and everyone else stood up.

"Is he okay?" Ellie asked.

"He suffered a lot of blood loss and a liver had to be taken out, but other than that he's fine" The doctor replied.

"Can we see him? Rudy asked.

"Yes he's sleeping now so for a short time and only 2 people at a time."

"Mitzi and Sara why don't you go first?" Rudy suggested. They both nodded and followed the doctor. A short while later they returned and Hazel, Zane and Sam went in. (The doctor made an exception seeing as Sam and Zane where teens.) Then it was Rudy and Ellie's turn. 

~*^*~

Mike's eyes where closed. Rudy shivered in spite of him-self, he REALLY didn't like hospitals.

"All right Mike, seeing as Ellie here wants to talk to you I'm going to make my talk short and sweet. _Don't ever do that again_. Other than that get better soon." Rudy walked over to the door.

"Oh… Mike… I can't believe you… why didn't you take someone with you? I was so scared I wouldn't get to tell you I…." Ellie paused trying to find the words, "love you"

"I love you too…" Mike said opening his eyes.

"Mike!" Ellie exclaimed she gave him a hug. Rudy looked shocked.

"I'll go tell every one…" He said leaving the room…

~*^*~

"Everyone he's awake!" Rudy exclaimed happily. He couldn't help but feel the whole thing was his fault, he remembered Bill's words.

_Rudy should, get every bit of Glory he deserves._

"Come on Rudy" Hazel called snapping him back to reality. He went in with Hazel.

  
~*^*~

Mike was slightly sad to see his main mystery come to an end. But he knew that they would soon have another mystery after all they lived in Glory…

Authors Notes: Whew… 7 pages! This fic was really focused on the friendship that Mike and Rudy have and this is just the first 'episode' of season 2

 


End file.
